


A Little Heart

by cheekyhajoon



Category: The Rose - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyhajoon/pseuds/cheekyhajoon
Summary: A short The Rose fan fiction. Based around Jammy, a SammyxJaehyeong ship. Other ships may or may not be included.





	1. Intro; Love

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at anything like this, sorry in advance if it ain't great. x

Hearts are the symbol of love all around the world, though their shapes may vary & their sizes may differ - but they're always recognizable. 

In America, their hearts are rather simple, you could draw the number three and merge it with the bottom half of a diamond. Viola, you've made a heart. You could also swing your arms up in the shape of The McDonalds logo and there you go, you can show your love in a variety of situations - from the bleachers at a football game, to your crush on the other side of the classroom. 

In South Korea, the variations are a bit broader. You place your pointer and thumb together, there's a heart. You could place your hands together, each forming one half of the heart & there's another. You could also be side by side with your best friend, your boyfriend or girlfriend, or even your great grandmother & create a extra big heart to show your love for one another. 

My point is - love is everywhere & there are SO many ways of showing it to those you love - both here & there. 

So why was it so hard for you to show me your love?


	2. One

"Are you almost done in there?" The young man heard, his manager smacking on a piece of gum outside of his dressing room. 

 

"Yeah," He hollers back in reply, offering his stylist a grateful smile as she helped him finish buttoning up his suit jacket. With a bow, he thanked her before he walks out of the crowded room. 

 

As he stepped foot out of the crowded room, he was met with even more crowdedness, many people rushing about in the hallway. It reminded him of his days in high school, everyone rushing to their designated classrooms, only this time - they were rushing to dressing rooms or to the stage for their rehearsals. 

 

It was his turn for a rehearsal now, so he followed his manager quietly, adjusting his ear piece as he squeezed through the bustling people around him. His manager spoke quickly on his phone, most likely setting up yet another promotion for his latest comeback. 

 

"A collaboration?" His manager asked into the phone, his dark eyes shifting over to his favorite artist, who's attention was focused on avoiding bumping into anyone. "With who?"

 

The young man & his manager were now stood on the edge of the stage, just barely hidden behind the curtains for backstage. He could begin to feel his nerves build, despite performing hundreds of times & this only being a rehearsal - his fans were out there, he believed he should always give a good performance. 

 

The manager had finally ended his call, scribbling something down on his calendar, before turning to his younger. 

 

"Woosung," He said, offering him a smile. "You worked hard in this comeback, you and the boys all did. You'll do fine." 

 

"Thanks sir." Woosung replied, looking back to see the other three members of his band walking up to them. "Hey guys". 

 

"Good to see you Sammy," Dojoon says, patting him in the back with a large grin. "It sucked busking without you. Our fans asked about you." 

 

Woosung groaned, "I wish I could've been there! We've always went busking together. I was hoping I could record _and_ go busking with you guys, but they had me record overtime." 

 

Jaehyeong gasps, "Are you implying you didn't enjoy recording for the song I wrote?" 

 

Hajoon chuckles quietly can watching as Woosung was quick to shake his head no, worried he'd upset their youngest member. "Of course not! You know I loved the song." 

 

"I'm kidding, hyung." He says, shaking his head with a smile. "Lighten up." 

 

"You're due on stage guys - work hard on this rehearsal. Treat it as if it's real. This will be your first performance for something _this_ big, the boss wants you guys to perform better than you've ever done later tonight." 

 

There was a chorus of "let's do this" before all four of the members shuffled onto the stage, the crowd in front of the letting out loud cheers. 

 

~*~

 

"Do you hear those cheers out there?" Their ceo & boss asked, her expression blank as she watched the boys in the dressing room around her. 

 

Three of the members nod at her words. Dojoon stops his nervous pacing to walk over to his guitar, checking to make sure it was perfectly tuned, Jaehyeong doing the same. Woosung begins to hum, doing a few vocal warm ups as well. 

 

Hajoon, well he was napping. He payed off to the side, his boot clad feet hanging over the edge of the small leather couch in the dressing room. His mouth slightly open, emitting light snores as he rested. 

 

"Those cheers are for you four." She continues, walking over to Hajoon and flicking his forehead. "I want you all to give this performance your all. I know how hard you've all worked - I expect great things from you guys tonight."

 

"Of course," Woosung says, giving her a slight bow. "Thank you for putting your faith into is. We'll perform well." 

 

She smiles softly, looking among the four men she'd invested her time & money into, as well as the men she'd grown so close to. "I know you will. Now Hajoon - let your stylist fix _that poor_ hair of yours." 

 

With that, she exited the slightly less as crowded changing room, walking off to find her place in the audience. 

 

"My head hurts." Hajoon groans, getting up from his spot on the couch and walking over to on of the stylists chairs. "Fix me Noona." 

 

Their stylists shakes her head slightly, a smile lacing her lipstick clad lips. She begins to run a comb through his hair, occasionally using other methods to tame his bedhead - or in this case, _couchhead_. 

 

"Jaehyeong," Dojoon says, looking over to the youngest member of their squad. "How're you feeling?" 

 

"Good," He replies, sipping on his cola as he scrolled through his feed on their fancafe. He'd checked in _every_ day since it was first opened, he'd always enjoyed reading their fans letters. "Look at this, guys." 

 

He held his phone towards the two nearest to him, Woosung & Dojoon, showing them a letter one of their black roses had written to them. 

 

"Cute." Woosung mumbles with a grin, reading over their fan's encouraging words. The three continue reading through a few more letters as Hajoon finished up with the stylist. 

 

After a while, one of the MAMA staff members poked their head in, "You're due on stage in two." 

 

The members all jumped up from their spots on the sofas and chairs, following the staff member out into the hallway and towards the stage for a second time that day. Though this time, it was the real deal - they would be performing in the sold out arena, filled to the brim. 

 

To say they were nervous would be an understatement. 


End file.
